Demigod Crush x Reader
by Goldengirlz1
Summary: You come to camp happy as can be, until five years later you feel like an outcast of the outcasts...


Five years... It has been five years and you still weren't claimed. You sighed as you walked over to the lake, ruffling your camp T-shirt. You sat right at the edge on your knees gazing at the bright liquid. Soon your friends started surrounding you with bright smiles. "Hi girl!" (best friend name) yelled pulling you up and into a hug. You put on a fake smile and nodded in a greeting. "Hey (nickname), how you doing?" (Friend boy name) asked giving you a signature fist bump. "Pretty good I guess..." you replied before hearing a large 'splosh' behind you. Suddenly (friend girl name) laid in her stomach still halfway in the water. "Hi!" she yelled excitedly with her (friend girl eye color eyes) sparkling almost as bright as her (friend girl favorite color) tail. You gave a small wave and turned your attention to a new face. "Big brother!" you screamed hugging the as you call him 'king of darkness.' A smile came to his face as he embraced you back and turned to the others. "Hi guys, just wanted to tell you it's lunch time and it's free mingle," he said slyly watching a real smile come to your face. (So let me explain: - best friend name is your older cousin and daughter of Apollo, - Friend boy name son of Zeus, - Friend name girl is half mermaid, - etc will be seen later.) "Lets go!" you yelled dragging Nico and and (best friend name) by the arm all the way out the forest. "H-hey, wait for us!" two girl voices yelled catching everyone's attention. A pale colored hand rose from the water along with a tan one. and soon two figures were seen running straight towards you. "Millie," you said hugging the light blue haired tan girl, "Tika," you breath hugging the bright blue haired pale girl. Both of them were children of water nymphs allowing them to breath in water, lucky! With that you all made your way down the small hill to the open dinning area. The Zues table was only occupied by you six and Jason being that you guys weren't really popular, well except Jason of course. After you sacrificed some of your (f/f) you and the others began eating. Light conversation was through here and there but everyone still had many laughs. A large smile was on your face as Millie told the small circle of friends a little gossip. "So I heard that when Leo had gotten stranded on that island, he ended up being yelled at by the goddess he loved so much. Instead of the cheesy romance thing where they cry and hug each other," you all laughed hysterically because everyone at camp could tell he wasn't a ladies man like he claimed to be. Who else would flirt with every girl only to get total rejection. Wiping away a tear your chuckles slowed down to a smile. That is until most of the campers started swarming around the entrance. You looked down at your still full (bowl/plate) of food and brought a (spoonful/forkful/sporkful) up to your mouth. Not finding the will to eat you dropped it back onto the pile and turned your attention to the crowd. Two shaggy mops of hair were seen from the ever so slowly dispersing crowd. One was a messy black that seemed to be sea blown, kind of like yours which was a (h/c) with (f/c) tips instead. The other was a (crushes hair color) that seemed to be in (crushes hair style). Soon their faces were shone and reviled none other than (C/n) (Cl/n) and Percy Jackson themselves. They traded a few words before going their separate ways. One to the Posiden table that housed an Athena girl known as Annabeth Chase, a cyclops: Tyson, a harpy: Ella, Frank, Hazel and a strayer: Grover. They welcomed him with open arms soon laughing up a storm with fan girls looking on jealously. Aphrodite children just smiled nodding to one another in triumph. While (c/n) headed towards the Zues table...also meaning that he was coming in your direction. You quickly averted your eyes and began playing with your food. The whole pavilion was filled with life and laughter, everyone except you. Your friends conversations soon grew quiet at the sound of a new voice. "May I sit here?" came a smooth tone as tension slowly arose at your table. Daring a glance you looked up only for your (e/c) eyes to lock with (crushes eye color). You broke contact looking over at your friends. You come to find them staring at you with devilish smiles, but not only them everyone in the room was looking at you. Taking a breath you tried to relax your beating heart. Abruptly standing up you made a b-line for the exit. Making it out of the stuffy room you took a calming breath before making your way down the small path. Campers whispers faded away as you continued forward slowly approaching the tree line. You wandered through the woods with your legs taking you a familiar route and letting your mind wander. The little freak out was from your shyness, so I guess I don't have to explain why some people think your a mute. You soon see a familiar crystal blue lake almost conceiled to the eye from thick underbrush. Pushing through the lush green plants you huddled against a tree that faced the small body of water. Your head rested on your knees while your arms hugged your legs to your chest. Voices were heard as bickering grew closer to your area. Feeling eyes burn into you, you could tell it was an upset (best friend name) and (friend girl name). There augment ceased when you felt arms wrap around you. A soft pressure was applied to your head with something softly rubbing your back. You sniffled a little before you slowly lifted up, "It isn't fair." You mumbled quietly not bothering to lift up your eyes. "Wha-I said it isn't fair!" you cut (best friend name) off angrily. She looked a little shocked from your outburst. You quickly stood up, stomping to the waters edge. The waves mirrored your emotions as they pounded the shore. You turned to face them with a fury burning in your (e/c) eyes. Worry made its way to your friends faces with fear in their eyes. Your hands curled into fists while the water grew more violent by the second. "They always mock me, laugh at me, pity me even. I haven't been claimed and probably never will! Do you not see that! I'm the loser nobody at this camp, how could you possibly understand?!" You yelled out slamming your hands by your sides. A pain tugged ruffly at your gut worsening your mood. "(Your name) calm do-I'm done with it all...why can't you just see that?" You finished with a dangerous edge in your tone. Behind you rose a tsunami sized wave capable of taking out half the forest. Before you could utter another word a warm pressure was applied to your shoulder. Your anger slowly vanished as you slowly felt it take a toll on your body. Your balance was off as you swayed back and forth. Just as you toppled backwards you fell into someone's arms. Your eyes lost focus as they grew heavy with each second. Finally once they closed you fell limp; drifting into unconsciousness.


End file.
